the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
About The 3 Brothers series began on April 4th 2016 (however, it was initially created in 2014) with it's pilot episode Stop The Clock, and is still going on to this day. This series has been more or less successful online, and has developed it's own styles and techniques, such as music genre and it's 1950s Art-Deco art style. Season 1 (Pilot) Season 1 began on April 4th 2016. The 4 pilot episodes were short episodes produced to test animation, story flexibility and personality for the characters. The first three were in black and white to shorten the time taken to make them, and the fourth and last one in colour before the next season began with The Mysterious Cleaning Lady. They can only be viewed on the Vimeo page. * Stop The Clock: Fred and Bobby stop time and get up to all sorts of mischief. * Whats For Dinner: Fred, Ted and Bobby argue about what to have for dinner. * A 3 Brothers Mystery: When Fred nearly gets hit by a car, Ted and Bobby try to solve the case. * The Easter Egg: When a mysterious car passes, a strange easter egg lands at the feet of The 3 Brothers, packed full of chocolatey goodness and no-end to trouble... * Peace & Quiet: Fred tries to find peace and quiet in the house, so he can read his book and eat his toast and tea. Season 2 Season 2 began on August 7th 2016 with The Mysterious Cleaning Lady, with new animation, design, colours and longer episodes. By the end of the season, The 3 Brothers had established a whole new style of drawing and art for the show, along with more developed personalities for the lead characters. * The Mysterious Cleaning Lady: When Ted calls for a cleaning lady, things take an unexpected turn... * The Tape: When Fred accidentally overwinds Teds favourite VHS tape, he and Bobby go to long lengths to try and fix it. * The 3 Brothers Christmas Movie Thing: Fred, Ted and Bobby embark on a hilarious adventure to save Smileton from a catastrophic Christmas. * The Webnet: When the computer refuses to save an important document, Fred, Ted and Bobby get transported into the Webnet itself... * Teds Ill!: When Ted gets ill, Fred and Bobby help sort everything out. * Hide n Seek: On a rainy day, the Brothers are confined to the house, so they decide to have a game of hide and seek. Fred finds Bobby all right, but where is Ted? * Milk Mission: The 3 brothers run out of milk. And no milk means no tea, so Fred and Bobby are sent out to the shop to get some more, which causes much more mayhem than expected... * [[The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle|'The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle']]: After a day of adventures, Fred, Ted and Bobby all go to bed. However, somethings making an annoying noise, and it is bothering them, so they all go and find out what it is… * The Treehouse: When a giant tree grows in their garden, the 3 brothers decide to build a treehouse. * Train Troubles: When the 3 brothers decide to go to the seaside, getting theres the problem... * Movie Time: When the power goes out during movie time, the brothers decide to make their own movie. * In A Jam: When the brothers run out of jam, Bobby gets mixed up with the trams on the way back from the store and accidentally goes on a wild adventure through Smileton... * In The Garden: When Fred and Bobby explore the end of the garden, they find another dimension. * The Storm: When a huge hurricane arrives unexpectantly at Smileton, Fred and Bobby and the rest of the town prepare for disaster. * The 3 Brothers Christmas Special Thing: When the 3 brothers find out that Charlie doesn't know what Christmas is, they decide to teach him everything they know about it. Scrapped Episodes During Season 2, there were a series of episodes that were written and partly animated, but then scrapped due to unknown reasons. Known episodes that were scrapped are: * The Windy Day: Originally planned to be produced between The Mysterious Cleaning Lady and The Tape. Plot can only be guessed that there was something to do with stormy weather, similar to The Storm. The only evidence of this episode's existence is from storyboards and a mention on the Vimeo site. * Cooking Calamities: Originally planned to be made between The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle and The Treehouse. Episode was written, partly animated, but cancelled midway due to an unknown difficulty in production. Only evidence on Vimeo site. * The 3 Brothers In China: Mentioned on the soundtrack song list. Originally meant to be produced sometime between Milk Mission and Train Troubles. Plot can only be guessed that the brothers visit China somehow and end up in trouble there. Only evidence is a song from the episode that is available in the official soundtrack. Season 3 Season 3 began on January 12th 2018 with new techniques that improved those established at the end of Season 2. The art style has taken the Art Deco and collage style from mid-Season 2 but with saturated and brighter colours. The animation is smoother and more detailed, and the music takes a more jazzy turn. The personalities of the brothers are going to be developed more, and their adventures maybe a bit more crazy. * The Funfair: When Ted suggests a trip to the seaside funfair, everything all goes wrong. * The Treasure Hunt: When Fred finds buried treasure in the garden, trouble ensues... * Ring For Nonsense: When Ted wins him and his brothers a place in the poshest hotel in the county, trouble ensues... * Court Calamities: Fred and Bobby are sent to court for a crime they didn't know they commited. * At The Beach: When Smileton has sunny weather for the first time in ages, the 3 brothers decide to go to the beach. But soon things turn for the worst... * [[The Flying Order|'The Flying Order']]: When Ted is sad because he can't afford a flight to somewhere exotic, Fred and Bobby build a plane to get him there. * Musical Mayhem: Ted decides to learn the cello, much to everyone’s annoyance. * The Crumpet Catastrophe: After Ted wins his brothers a trip to the local Crumpet Factory via a special ticket, everything turns for the worst. * The Great Cat Chase: When the neighbour’s cat goes missing, a huge reward is set for whoever finds it. The brothers set out to find the cat and win the prize, but the rest of the town soon catch on too… * Change The Channel: The brothers start their own television channel, with glitz, glamour and no end to trouble. * The 3 Brothers Big Christmas Film: When Ted gets ill, Fred and Bobby volunteer to do all the Christmas things themselves, which turns out harder than it sounds... Scrapped Episodes Likewise with Season 2, there were some episodes in this season that were partially completed but never released. Known episodes that were scrapped are: * Smileton’s Social Solution: "Fed up with the terrible telephones in Smileton, Fred decides to create the city’s own social media, however things go awry when Smile Enterprises decides to join in...”. Episode was written, mentioned as a planned episode on The 3 Brothers Website in January 2019, then never heard about again. * Operation Tennis: "During a game of tennis, the tennis ball goes over the fence. It is now up to Fred and Bobby to retrieve it." Was written in March 2018 as the next episode after Ring For Nonsense, but never produced in favour of Court Calamities. Season 4 Season 4 began on the 30th March 2019. This season, the series takes a more darker tone, focusing on the brothers' backstory and their memories together. This time, instead of focusing on the action and style, episodes will concentrate on the plots and the individual personalities of characters. This season is the first to be set in a different timeframe (taking place in 2015, rather than 2014). It may be the final season. *'The Mysterious Mystery': The 3 brothers are invited onto the maiden voyage of Le Ascenseur, a huge airliner on a trip across the globe. All goes well until Bobby mysteriously vanishes, leaving Fred and Ted to solve the mystery. *'Memories From The Past': During a big storm, the power goes out, leaving the brothers with nothing to do but recall long forgotten memories. *'The Tooth Terror': After Fred complains about toothache, Ted attempts to get him to see the dentist, however this turns out to be very difficult indeed.